Lust
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Frutas, ovos, café. O que parecia ser um café da manhã comum, normal, para os Gêmeos não era, nunca era. Sempre havia um algo a mais. Simplesmente... Não resistiam a acrescentar o toque deles pela manhã... Mesmo que isso significasse Kanon se atrasar para o trabalho, ou Saga queimar a comida.


Tomava entre as mãos a xícara adornada em um fio de ouro, com um sutil desenho florido em rosa e azul. O aroma do café bem quentinho entrava por suas narinas com a sua inspiração, enquanto seu olhar de um azul cristalino se erguia para olhar o noivo, que estava de costas. Via o mal feito laço ao fim das costas dele, de seu avental branco, amarrado. Recordou-se que havia comprado em um sex shop aquela peça, um presente casual, com alguns dizeres maliciosos. Ou era esse ou um com um corpo seminu, masculino. E isso, não admitia para o seu noivo, permiti-lo contemplar o corpo de outro homem, isso era inadmissível. Depois de voltar à realidade, sentiu um sutil e delicioso cheio de ovos sendo fritos. E assim, percebia que seu café da manhã se iniciava no processo em ser feito por ele, algo que o moreno cozinheiro ali, apreciava fazer toda manhã, quando seu amado não chegava na frente.

Não punha nada nos ovos em tempero, ambos controlavam minimamente sua alimentação, costume desde mais novos e de tradição familiar. E foi em uma tarde de brincadeiras gastronômicas, em início da adolescência de ambos, que perceberam que partilhavam de um sentimento que ia além da fraternidade, e foi ali, que iniciaram um relacionamento amoroso, íntimo e de confidência que ia além de seus corpos e uma única existência. Principalmente em sua aparência, gêmeos. Idênticos de todas as formas, mas com apenas um coração e uma alma.

Não lamentavam muito que deveria ser uma relação quase sigilosa. Um tinha ao outro, ambos seus empregos e uma casa recém-comprada, o resto era literalmente resto para eles. A felicidade que compartilhavam eram imensa, principalmente ali naquele momento, em que colocava em um prato no mesmo desenho da xícara em que o noivo tomava seu café, os ovos fritos. Milimetricamente perfeito, pôs cortadas em dois pedaços, algumas uvas verdes e roxas, fruta favorita do amado, e por fim na decoração comestível, uma fatia de abacaxi ao centro, no lado das frutas. Então se virou e sorriu ao pôr o prato à frente dele na bancada.

–Que cheiro bom. – Depois de um gole, pousou a xícara para pegar os talheres e começar a degustar as frutas. O mais velho então se recordou de um acompanhamento, e perto do irmão, buscou umas fatias de pão integral e pôs em cima de um guardanapo quadrangular ao lado do prato do amado. Kanon nada falou, comendo com prazer, e o outro se virou para a pia, para fazer um prato frio para si, disponibilizando algumas frutas a seu gosto, principalmente morangos, manga e abacaxi. Depois, sentou ao lado do gêmeo.

–Volta cedo hoje? – Saga pousou sua mão na coxa dele, de corpo virado ao amado que depois de engolir um pedaço de seu ovo, se virou e roubou um selinho.

–Sim, eu volto, amor. Assim, dará para irmos no cinema mais de noite, amanhã eu tenho folga. – Kanon roubou uma mordida no pescoço do amado. –E você conseguiu a sua, não é mesmo?

–Claro, amor. A noite, a madrugada e o dia amanhã todinhos nosso. – Depois daquela mordida, segurou o rosto dele, impedindo que o noivo voltasse a comer, para poder roubar-lhe um beijo, mordiscou seu lábio inferior, depois introduziu a sua língua, logo sentindo a dele, na troca de brincadeiras maliciosas e de massagem entre ambos. A outra mão livre levou até entre as pernas dele, para acariciar-lhe o sexo, enquanto o beijava.

O mais novo usava um braço a se apoiar na bancada, enquanto a outra mão enrolava os dedos nos cabelos dele. E em meio a carícia que sentia em seu sexo, notou que seu membro era descoberto de forma hábil no abrir daquela calça. O beijo parou de acontecer, mas em sua expressão ainda se deliciava com aquelas provocações. Acabou gemendo alto quando sentiu a boca dele lhe envolver a extremidade do membro.

Os dedos se perderam mais nos cabelos do amado, chegando a puxá-los com certa força, cada vez mais em deleito e cada vez mais perdido em prazer. Assim como gemia cada vez mais alto em prazer. –Saga... – Mas não teve qualquer resposta a não ser uma sucção mais intensa do que antes.

A carícia parou momentaneamente, para dar atenção apenas à extremidade de seu membro. A língua brincava ao redor da ponta, depois sugava com urgia, e finalizava a lamber a extensão por completa dele. Cada carinho, demorado e que para o outro era extremamente torturante. Os gemidos continuavam, em mais intensidade, sentindo que não conseguiria mais estender o seu orgasmo iminente.

–Saga... Vou gozar... – Avisou, apenas para provoca-lo, pois seu amado lhe conhecida de forma tão íntima e bem, que ele sabia quando tinha seus orgasmos. E diante do momento e das palavras, o mais velho se sentiu instigado, em envolver o membro dele com seus dedos, para apertar e suga-lo mais. Seus fios negros foram puxados com mais força quando ele gritou ao atingir o seu clímax, mas o outro permaneceu com as carícias, degustando-o em sua essência. Os gemidos permaneciam.

Quando os carinhos cessaram, o mais velho ergueu o rosto, olhando-o de forma lasciva, maliciosa e maldosa. Kanon achou que depois daquele sexo oral, houvesse um beijo cheio de desejo, mas o outro apenas se virou e continuou a comer. O olhou cansado, ainda em torpor, mas chocado. –Safado. Quero um beijo.

–Nossa, como você gozou... Que delícia. – O olhou novamente, sorriu com maldade.

–Saga. – O chamou, em manha. Acabou se levantando, com dificuldade, para o outro também se levantar e tomar os lábios do amado em um beijo urgente e cheio de malícia.

–Eu te amo, meu noivo, meu amor, meu homem, minha vida. – Kanon o abraçou com carinho e respondeu, correspondendo ao beijo, apaixonado.


End file.
